All we have is each other
by Sheyria
Summary: Erza doesn't want to get involved with guys but can she resist the feeling she has for Gray? Both of them get involved in a kidnapping. Where are they being taken to? Will they survive? Other Fairy Tail characters will be included.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**** I think there needs to be more Gray x Erza stories. Am I really the only one that can see the magic between these two? Anyways, this is my third story, I'm new to writing. I'm really excited for this one. I hope you'll enjoy. :)**

**EDIT: I've rewritten this chapter. It needed it and I'm actually proud of the outcome. :) The other Fairy Tail Characters will be included in the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Fairy Tail. Gray and Erza would have been a couple already if I did. They would already be married and have lots of babies. JUST KIDDING of course. :P **

**Erza's POV**

It was another tiring day at school that finally ended. I was thinking that I really had to start paying attention in class or else I'll be in big trouble. But those were worries for later. All I wanted to do was going home and rest a bit.

The sun was going under by the time I walked out the school gate. Since it's winter, the only time I can see the sun is when I'm at school. The lack of sun doesn't bother me. I like the darkness. It makes me feel alive somehow.

I felt a calm breeze come over me while seeing everyone in a hurry to catch the train. I didn't care to hurry up. I was enjoying the moment as I was walking down the red path to the train station.

Finally arrived at the station, I looked for a place to sit. The train shouldn't be there for another ten minutes. While looking for a seat, I saw _him_. The black-haired guy slowly walked my way. He was wearing a white coat paired with black cargo pants. The thing that was appealing to me the most about him were his eyes. These deep dark brown eyes tend to capture me every time I see them looking my way.

There was something that kept my mind busy though. Why is it that I see him everywhere? We do go to the same school but that's not enough reason to see him all day long everywhere. And what's with this feeling I get every time I see him? I feel the urge to have him close to me. I don't understand a thing. I don't even know his name. I don't know the slightest bit about him. I let out a deep sigh. Guys… Just waste of time. I convinced myself to just ignore him. I really didn't want to get involved with guys.

While my thoughts were keeping my mind occupied, the sound of the train arrival interrupted it. I felt relieved knowing that I could finally sit. I totally forgot about finding a seat at the train station after seeing _him_.

Standing at the door of the train waiting for a chance to get into the stationary train, I felt his presence next to me. My heart suddenly started beating faster. But I ignored the feeling. I was good at quelling my emotions. I did that my entire childhood long. The things I've been through taught me how to be undemonstrative.

I went to sit to the first free place I saw. That's how exhausted I was. But to my surprise I came to realize that _he_ was now sitting right in front of me. I was just in time to not making him realize my sudden reaction. What was the big deal anyway? It's only a 30-minute drive.

Hmm, I never came to realize how good he looks this close. I could feel that there was something special about him. That was when I ordered my mind to stop thinking like that. _ERZA! FOCUS! Stop thinking like that. You're not interested! He probably has a girlfriend anyway. Wait, even if he didn't, it doesn't matter because you're not interested._ That was what I told myself. I convinced myself to quiet my emotions for the rest of the ride.

**Gray's POV**

I was just sitting with my headphones on when _she _came sitting next to me. After taking a closer look at her, I came to realize she is really pretty. Her scarlet hair and sparkling eyes flashed like the stars in the night sky. Breathtaking. I wanted to talk to her but that would be too awkward. I felt myself heating up. I don't know why it is that she's always the only one that wins my attention. In a crowd of hundreds of people, I see her. I was trying to come up with answers when I realized I was staring at her. I immediately looked the other way desperately hoping she didn't notice me staring. _Oh God, I'm such an idiot. Since when do I get so confused just because of a girl? I don't even know her name._ That was what I was thinking.

**Erza's POV**

I caught him looking at me again. Shouldn't that be bothering me? Hmm, well it didn't. But why did I start smiling all of a sudden? Why did I feel so warm? I felt… really happy, but also confused. I felt like I wasn't allowed to feel like that. My mind was trying to convince me that it was a crime to feel like that. I wasn't supposed to feel that way. I told myself to quell my emotions. Until now I didn't have a hard time doing that but with this situation everything changed… _What's with this guy?_

Right then I came back to the real world and noticed something. The train was going the wrong way!

**End of Erza's POV**

Erza stood up to find someone in charge of the train. Gray was confused about what she was trying to do. He didn't notice that the train was going the wrong way. He never paid attention on how the train was leaving or what way it was going. And at that moment his mind was busy thinking about the one girl that made him so confused about his feelings.

Erza finally found someone in charge after going to the other side of the train that was moving way too fast.

"I'm sorry sir but where are we going?" Erza asked frowning.  
>"Don't worry, we'll get you to a nice place." Said the man laughing. He was wearing a black uniform. The way he was talking made Erza furious. Her hands closed into fists .<br>"What? What the hell are you saying?" She shouted. Her smile belied her anger.  
>"Go back to your seat if you want to keep living missy!" Said the kidnapper annoyed without paying attention to her.<p>

He nonchalantly walked towards a little room that was a few meters ahead. The scarlet-haired woman was about to go after him when someone held her arm and pointed to the hand of the kidnapper. He was holding a gun. Erza didn't go further. She thought it would be pointless for her to pick up a fight. But she needed to do something. While she was busy thinking, the door of the little room opened and three dark figures appeared. All three armed.

The people in the train started asking questions by now. Some of them were scared to death wishing that it was all a big joke. Others were so petrified that they couldn't think straight and were silent. They could feel the tension rising inside the train.

"We kidnapped this train. If I were you I'd just stop talking and sit the heck down." The man looked like a serial killer.

Gray saw how the man treated Erza and this made him furious. He couldn't think straight anymore. He felt like it was his duty to interfere in this situation.

"Oi! What the heck do you think you're doing?" Gray shouted, his arms were trembling.

The man ignored him.

"I'm talking to you, you idiot!" Gray felt the cold inside him taking over. He was so maddened that he felt cold sweat dropping on his back. If there's one thing he hates, it's being ignored.  
>"What did you call me? Say it again and you'll be begging for mercy!" The abductor started walking towards Gray.<br>"I said that you're an idiot!" Gray shouted so loud that the whole train heard him. Everyone was shocked. _Is this guy dumb? They have weapons! _That was what the people on the train were thinking.

Gray staggered back when the kidnapper slammed his fist right into his face. The black-haired tasted his blood dropping of his lips. The abductor fell on the cold floor when Gray repaid the guy with a fierce kick in his stomach. The two other men came and held Gray tight. The guy on the ground stood up and beat the fearless one without stopping. After beating him up, they threw him on his seat and went back to the little room.

"Oh God, what have they done to you? You look horrible!" Erza said worried while she was running back to her seat after seeing Gray in that state.  
>"Why thank you for the compliment." Gray tried to smile but ended up coughing.<br>"Why are you smiling? They almost killed you, you're crazy!" Erza got annoyed.  
>"What's wrong with being crazy?" He said while winking at her. What Gray tried to do was to lessen Erza's worries. He didn't want her to be worried even though the fact that she cared made him feel bizarrely good. He enjoyed the feeling but couldn't let her get even more worried.<p>

Erza started blushing no matter how hard she tried to avoid it.

**Erza's POV**

He's such an idiot. My heart was racing back there…

"Euh, euh… I… I… you…" I stuttered while I was blushing even harder.

I still can't figure out how a guy made me stutter like that. Me… Erza Scarlet was… stuttering? I made a fool of myself.

**End of Erza's POV**

Gray smiled at her. He found that the Scarlet-haired was really cute stuttering like that.

"Do you have a scarf or something? I need to stop this bleeding. By the way, I'm Gray, what's your name?" He asked while forming a mysterious smile.  
>"Euh… sure… of course… here you go. And I'm Erza, but you really are a weird one. Introducing yourself when you're in this much pain." She said while handing over her brown scarf. She was questioning herself why it was that this guy seemed so fearless.<p>

While Gray was trying to cease the bleeding with Erza's scarf, they saw the three man walking out the little room with an evil smile on their faces.

"You probably realized by now that you can't call or text anyone in here, there's no signal in this train. but to be sure… everyone! Hand over your cellphones!" The kidnapper in the middle screamed while hovering a box in front of a woman. She immediately put her cellphone in the box. Fear shot through her arms and pierced all hope of survival.

The rest of the train wasn't anything different from the frightened woman. After seeing what the men did to Gray, they couldn't even try to act like they weren't scared. They all handed in their phones startled. However when the abductor hovered the box in front of Erza, she had a totally opposed reaction. Erza was known for her fearless personality. If she put her mind on something she wants to do, she'll make it happen no matter what.

"I'm not giving you anything!" Erza said looking fearlessly in the kidnapper's eyes.  
>"What? You again? Do you want to end up like your friend?" He annoyingly said while pointing to Gray. This behavior made Erza lose control over her anger.<br>"I'm not scared of you!" The scarlet-haired yelled. She was shaking with the anger trapped in her body. Gray was surprised, he had never seen her like that, but he did know that she wasn't like the other girls he knew.  
>"It's no use." The kidnapper said while taking a closer look at Erza.<br>"Hmm… it's been a while since I've seen such a sexy girl." The abductor looked very carefully at the body of the fearless woman. Erza's expression changed. Her anger turned into confusion.

The man pulled her from her seat and held her in front of his body closely. Erza could feel his breath on her neck. Then he lay his hand on her leg and started moving it upwards sliding her shirt up. He enjoyed touching her skin.

"What the hell are you doing? STOP IT!" Erza was yelling desperately with her eyes closed. She tried to stop him but was unable to get out of his grip. Tears were dropping on her cheeks.

But then….

Erza felt relieved feeling the disgusting touch vanishing. She got confused seeing the attacker falling on the ground. The Scarlet-haired couldn't understand a thing about what has happened until she heard _his _voice.

"If you dare to touch her once more, I'll take away your life! That's a promise!" Gray was like a thunder storm ready to explode. Nothing ever made him this furious. The look on his face even made the attacker scared for a few minutes.

"Gray…" Erza said completely bewildered with big eyes looking at him.

**End of the first chapter. So? How was it? I really hope you enjoyed it. There's much more going to happen. :) Please review? It would mean a lot. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**** So here's the second chapter. I'm sorry for publishing this very late but I've been writing another story. I didn't have to chance to stay too long on the computer for personal reasons. I have also rewritten the first chapter, it's way better this way.  
>By this I want to thank <strong>**Sieg Leonhart**** for helping me with my writing and correcting me when needed. I'm really thankful for everything you've done and still are doing for me, it really means a lot. :)  
>I also want to thank everyone else for reading my story and dropping a review. :)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Boy… " The abductor sighed. "You'll never learn I guess. It's such a shame. Now I have to kill you." The abductor said pointing the gun to Gray. Everyone around him seemed to be so scared that they couldn't even dare to breathe.<p>

There was not a single trace of fear in Gray's eyes. He was standing fearlessly as if his life wasn't the one in danger. This wasn't the case with Erza. She was frozen to the spot. She couldn't think straight anymore. Seeing a gun pointed to the one she cares the most about like that. She wouldn't be this frightened if the gun was pointed to her instead of him. The other kidnapper came close to the one that was standing in front of Gray and whispered something in his ear while Erza was desperately looking for a way to save the one that protected her. The man lowered the gun.

"I'll save your life for now. I'm going to need you alive when we get to the place we're heading to. You'll be much more of help alive than death. But that doesn't mean you'll get away with what you have done. " The kidnapper said bitterly enjoying the fact that he had control over him.

"Don't worry babe, we'll finish what we started later." He said getting back at Erza winking at her. He then left to the little room . Erza never felt this disgusted. A helpless anger was boiling in her. But right now she couldn't think of herself. She saw Gray walking towards the man. He was furious. The veins in his neck were throbbing dangerously. The black-haired couldn't believe how arrogant that guy was. Didn't he just hear what Gray said? Before he knew it, Erza stopped him by holding his hand.

"Not now. I want to take him down too, but we can't do anything right now. Even though I hate to admit it, it's the truth." Erza said helplessly with tears forming in her eyes.

Gray just now realized that Erza must be feeling horrible about what happened after seeing the tears in her eyes. He was so taken by anger that he couldn't think of anything else. _Erza will always remember that idiot as the one who attacked her, _was what he was thinking_._ These thought filled him with sorrow and anger.

Erza was surprised feeling Gray's arms around her. But she enjoyed the sincere touch. It seemed like they melted into each other. They couldn't hear the sound of the people around them. All the noise disappeared. At that moment, all the worries and fear vanished. _All they had was each other._

"I'm going to take revenge Erza. I promise to the grave of my parents that I will take revenge." Gray said holding her tighter. Erza felt tears dropping on her cheeks. She wished that she could stay like this forever.

After a few moments they unwillingly separated from each other's embrace and walked towards their seat. Both Gray and Erza were exhausted. Erza rested her head on Gray's shoulder. They fell asleep on their seat fiercely hoping they'll get rescued.

Hours passed by when Gray heard a noise. Something about the atmosphere surrounding him didn't seem right, so guardedly opening his eyes, he quickly scanned the place he's in. For a few minutes he tried to figure out what happened. He was in a boat with Erza and a few other people he never saw before. Their hands were tied up so tightly that Gray saw blood on his wrists. There were also some armed men sailing the boat.

"Oi! Where are you taking us?" The black-haired asked annoyed.  
>"Don't waste your breath. They won't answer you." A guy that has pink hair answered. "I've been trying to get their attention for half an hour already but to no avail. And I'm not feeling well in here. I've got motion sickness." He said irritated making a weird face.<p>

Gray took a closer look at the guy. He looked terrible, ready to throw up any minute. The black-haired guy found it strange for anyone to have pink hair, leave alone a guy.

"Who are you?" Gray simply asked not showing any trace of interest.  
>"I'm Natsu Dragneel , those idiots inserted a needle in my arm to make me unconscious. I was hanging out with some friends when two dark figures came out of nowhere. They took a hold of me and used the needle. The next thing I know I woke up here, just like you." Natsu explained.<p>

By now Erza woke up from the tapping sunlight against her face. She was wondering for how long she was asleep. The scarlet-haired just after a few moments caught the fact that she wasn' t in her room at home but in a boat in the middle of nowhere. She seemed confused.

"Where are we?" Erza asked bewildered.  
>"We don't know." Natsu answered before Gray could even open his mouth. The black-haired started to find this guy annoying. He then looked into Erza's eyes as if he wanted to say that everything would be alright with only his eyes. The Scarlet-haired understood the meaning of his looks and returned him a little smile. All she wanted to do was feeling him close.<p>

The sun was shining fiercely as the waves were raising high. It was too hot for a winter day. The boat also contained a blonde girl, a white-haired girl and a brunette one that were still unconscious. The people in the boat were silent. Everyone just waited for what was going to happen next.

Half an hour later the kidnappers stood up while the boat arrived to the coast. They ordered everyone to get up and leave the boat. Each one of them did as commanded. They hesitated doing so though. One could almost smell the fear that was in the air.

They were on an island but didn't know what island it was. All of them could hear crackling branches as they were walking through the land surrounded by the ocean. The island was full of trees. They finally arrived to a place with a few shelters made of wood where a lot of people were working hard. They looked exhausted. A woman with long dark purple hair was coming their way.

"I'm Ultear Milkovich. You're located on an island somewhere in South America. As you can see you're surrounded by ocean, there's nowhere you can run to, so don't even try. You're here because of a reason. On this Island we produce illegal material. And you are going to work hard here for us. Don't even try to withstand. You'll regret it. Don't have hope to get rescued, because no one knows about this island. If you work together with us, you'll get enough food and time to rest, if not…" The woman said. A dangerous silence fell upon them for a few moments. "Now. These two guys are Erigor and Bora. They will show you where you have to go and what you have to do." Ultear said pointing at the two kidnappers from the train. One had white hair and looked extremely dangerous while the other one had Blue hair. He was a relatively tall and slim man.

"What is this place! I want to go home! Let go of me!" The brunette from back in the boat yelled. She couldn't accept the fact that she was kidnapped. Ultear walked towards the brunette and looked at her very carefully.

"hmm… Wavy long brown hair, large brown eyes, tall, a very voluptuous figure. You must be Cana Alberona." The purple-haired said with an evil smile.  
>"How… How do you know my name?" Cana said confused.<br>"Do you think we just kidnapped random people? You are all here because of a reason. We researched about all of you. But you're going to have to pay for standing up to us like that. I warned you before." Ultear said uptight.

A woman appeared out of nowhere and took Cana by the arm to drag her away. Screams were tearing everyone apart in the inside. Gray wanted to interfere but couldn't do anything. After a few moments the yelling started to vanish. The brunette was dragged too far away for them to hear her.

"What are you going to do to her?" Natsu asked loudly.  
>"You'll see soon." Ultear simply answered. No one said a word after that. Everyone's heads were filled with question marks.<p>

"But for now, follow Bora. He will show you the place where you'll have to sleep. And if you behave, you'll get some food." The purple-haired said full of confidence knowing she had full control over everybody.

Everyone including Erza and Gray followed the tall man. A sea full of sand was under their feet. After five minutes of walking they reached to a little wooden room.

"This is where you'll sleep." Bora simply said without showing any emotion.  
>"Are we going to sleep in the same room with the guys?" The blonde said worried. Bora turned his head to see where the noise came from. Then he walked towards the blonde.<br>"Hmm… Lucy Heartfilia. I've heard a lot about you. I'm sorry to disappoint you but do you think we look like some kind of hotel? I don't care if it's not appropriate for the two genders to sleep together." The blue-haired straightforwardly said.

Even though Erza was a little worried, she felt pleased to know that at least, she'll be with Gray. Since their hug from last night, all she wanted to do was being beside Gray. She didn't care if it was acceptable for her to feel this way. She just wanted to feel him close.

"You'll find clothes to wear on the beds. I'll come and check up on you in 5 minutes so we can go see what will happen to you if you don't behave like your brunette friend from earlier." Bora said enjoying the thoughts in his head. He left the little area so that everyone could wear the clothes that were left for them. It was a simple black shirt paired with little white shorts for the girls and black shorts that came right under the knee for the guys. Gray took the bed beside Erza's. He wanted to be close to her no matter what.

Five minutes passed and Bora appeared with an evil smile on his face.

"Let's go see how your friend is doing." He said laughing hysterically.

Lucy was thinking, _what kind of a sick man is this guy?_ The thoughts of the others weren't any different. _Why are we here? Will we ever get rescued? Why us? What will people think back home? _Those questions were keeping everyone's mind busy.

Each person followed Bora who was walking ahead. It seemed like an endless walk. The longer they walked, the more disheartened they got. After what seemed like hours, they finally reached to the place where the brunette was kept. It was inside a little dungeon.

"No! No no no no! No one can be THIS sick." The girl with white hair cried it out when seeing Cana in that state. Her name is Lisanna. She didn't say much before because she was in some kind of shock. She's one to suffer inside. Everything she's going through, she keeps it inside. But this time, it was just too much.

Cana was locked into a small iron cage with spikes on all sides. She wasn't wearing much. They put the cage inside a deathly cold water. Only her head wasn't covered with water.

"So… so cold…" The brunette cried silently. A few moments passed where everyone was trying to understand what they were seeing.  
>"This isn't human. Let her go. Please let her go!" Erza screamed with tears forming in her eyes.<p>

Gray and Natsu's hands closed into fists. Gray was shivering from madness. He felt his temperature rising, he could almost feel his blood boiling in his veins. He wanted to sell that guy a kick in the stomach. He wanted him to feel how it feels like to be tortured. But he couldn't do anything. Not because he was scared but because he knew he couldn't win right now. If he would do anything at this rate, it would only mean that they would torture Cana even more. Not being able to do anything was driving the black-haired crazy. It was the worst feeling he ever felt.

"Now now, Erza, you shouldn't scream like that in here. You wouldn't want your friend to suffer even more would you?" Ultear said laughing after that. Erza fell on her knees dropping her head down. She cried silently.

"How… how could anyone be able to do this?" She cried. Seeing her like this filled Gray with sorrow. All he wanted to do was save her from this pain. A painful expression appeared on Gray's face.

"Bora, take the girl out." Ultear simply said. While Bora was opening up the cage and getting Cana out of it, Ultear walked closer to the group.

"You saw what happens to the people that don't listen to me. Think twice before you say anything from now on. Now, because you haven't been acting like I wanted you to do, you won't get any food today. From tomorrow on, we'll wake you up at 5 AM so you can start working. For now, go to your room and rest good. It will be a long day tomorrow." The purple-haired said emotionless. It's not like anyone felt like eating anyway. They all walked faster and faster to their wooden room. Cana was unable to move since her legs were frozen. Bora didn't seem to care about that. the dark skies were reflecting Natsu's mood. He could have punched the guy to death, but the only thing he could do for Cana right now was carrying her to the place they're going to sleep. The poor girl was so cold that by every second that passed, Natsu's heart was being filled with more hatred. He swore to make them pay for what they have done.

Reaching their room everyone fell asleep immediately. They were all so torn up. Gray was still wide awake thinking what happened the entire day long. He was thinking about how sad all this made Erza.

"Gray… Can I… Can I sleep beside you?" Erza whispered stuttering. Gray was surprised to see her like that at the side of his bed. He was glad. He answered by sliding the sheets on his bed away.

"I… I know that…" Erza tried to say but Gray interrupted her by putting his finger on her red lips. "Don't say anything, I know how you feel like." Gray whispered holding her hand. He didn't say a word after that. Erza silently lay beside him. She didn't want to talk. She was happy as she was right now, feeling him so close. She knew that they didn't know each other at all just yet, but she didn't care. The scarlet-haired felt so secure, as if nothing could happen to her with him beside her. The rest of the night they slept in each other's embrace, never wanting to part again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: That's it for chapter 2. I've got so many ideas I feel like writing. I really enjoy writing this story. Hope you like it also. :) Tell me what you think in a review? Good or bad, everything is welcome. :) I approve the most by reviews. :)<strong>


End file.
